Under A Blue Moon
by SumOfAllZeroes
Summary: After the Pain Invasion, Naruto realizes that he must address the actions of his protector...but he may need a little help. Featuring Sassy Kurama! NaruHina


Naruto: Under A Blue Moon

By SumOfAllZeroes

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama speaking"**

A/N: Welcome all to the story. It is I, SumOfAllZeroes back with another story for you. While this took slightly less time than A Day To Remember, this one will also include Sassy Kurama. Also, there is a poll up on my profile to determine what story I should write next, so if you like anything else I've done, go check that out. Closeout date is on January 14th, 2014 (my birthday). I believe that is all I have. So without further ado, let's do this!

In no way, shape or form do I own the Naruto franchise or anything contained therein. I also do not own Guns N' Roses or their work.

Prologue

Story tells that heroes are those who have noble qualities and are unafraid to abandon own comfort and safety, even in the face of creeping death to save others.

Naruto Uzumaki was physically and mentally drained, his entire day having consisted of damn near constant fighting.

His day began with Pain, the wielder of the Rinnegan, destroying most of Konoha. Naruto had fought for hours managing to take down almost all of the Ways of Pain, only to have chakra rods driven into his body, immobilizing him. As Pain readied himself to drain away Kurama's chakra, Hinata Hyuuga, the shy heiress of the Hyuuga clan appeared to save Naruto

Naruto ordered her to fall back; however Hinata stayed behind. She promised to defend him even if she died. She confessed her feelings for him; how she had admired him, watching over him from afar. She swore on her nindo to never take back her words when she told him...that she loved him unconditionally.

Hinata fought to break the rods holding Naruto in place, only to be cut down and nearly die. This activated Kurama, who reached up to eight tails in his blind fury. Naruto finally calmed with help from his father Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash of Konoha. He killed Pain, then headed to the 'true Pain'. Naruto confronted Nagato, the cause of Konoha's destruction and part of the Akatsuki. Naruto convinced the man to believe in Naruto's dream of peace. Nagato agreed, returning the lives he had taken with a mass revival jutsu as a last act of atonement.

Nagato had passed on from the strain of the jutsu. After burying Nagato, Naruto attempted to walk home, only to fall on to the back of his former sensei, Kakashi Hatake, who carried him back to Konoha.

The reaction of the villagers to Naruto's actions that day had culminated into an official Leaf Village holiday celebration. Naruto was declared the Hero of the Hidden Leaf, which he considered a large improvement over being called the 'Kyuubi-brat'.

Many shinobi of all rank promptly celebrated with the closest thing available: booze, and plenty of it. Tsunade, the current Hokage, was spotted completely hammered, walking from a bar, belting out the lyrics to Guns N' Roses "Paradise City."

As the village practically swam in sake and sin, the village hero couldn't seem to find rest. He had intended to retire around 9:30 pm; however, he could do little more than toss and turn for hours. Finally, exactly two minutes to midnight, Naruto got up to get a drink.

**"What's wrong, kit?"** Kurama asked, his voice laden with concern.

_"I can't sleep, Kurama."_ the insomnia-ridden teen answered.

**"You're kidding."** the ever-sarcastic fox answered.

_"I can't get what happened today out of my head."_

**"Well, I'm not gonna lie, the prospect of being separated from you and being made into a beast that could burn the village to cinders in less than a second was fairly terrifying."** The fox calmly said.

_"Not that ...just...everything, I guess."_

**"Say no more. I understand completely. Well kit, if you need my help with anything, lending chakra, healing wounds, performing the largest line chug in village history, you'll know where I'll be."** With that the fox quickly laid down, visualizing a soft meadow to help calm Naruto a bit.

"Actually Kurama, I have an idea."

**Chapter 1: Hyuuga Compound, 12:30 am**

Meanwhile, Hinata too could not fall asleep. Not that her thought process was disrupted, mind you; just the fact that chakra rods hurt like a son of a bitch. As she sat up to take the pain pills her father had procured for her, she heard a slight tapping at her window, as though one had thrown a pebble at it. Hinata activated her Byakugan to better view the cause of the sound below. Sure enough, it was a human. Funny, their chakra coils reminded her of…

"Naruto!" She said quietly, opening the window.

"Thanks Hinata." the Jinchuuriki responded, seating himself on her bed.

"What are you doing here this late?"

"Is it inconvenient for me to be here now?" he asked

"No, I..just thought you'd be sleeping." she answered calmly.

"I couldn't sleep. The images of what I saw today just kept repeating in my head."

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked, concerned for her crush.

"I...I suppose."

"What did you see?"

"I...I kept seeing you, impaled with a chakra rod. I-it's the only one that ke-kept r-r-repeating over a-a-and over, I...I c-c-can't stand l-l-losing you, Hinata." The blonde frantically sobbed as Hinata's slender arms wrapped around him. "N-not a-after what ha-appened today."

"Naruto, I give you my word on my nindo that no matter the odds, I won't ever leave you alone. I never go back on my word." Hinata said, lifting Naruto's face to hers, making eye contact as she gave a sympathetic smile.

"...It's my ninja way." He answered, smiling back.

Hinata wiped Naruto's face clean of tears with her thumb. The two shinobi sat in silence, just looking into the other's eyes for a while.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"C- can I please stay here tonight?"

"Now, what kind of friend would I be if I said no?" Hinata giggled, secretly wanting to leap for joy.

"Well, uhm…" The blonde began, albeit being incredibly nervous.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata...I wanted...to know."

"Yes?" She said.

"I-is what you said…when you…protected me...true?"

"Every last word. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto." She said with a smile

Naruto felt a slow tingling sensation work its way up his spine. His heart rate sped up, his breath hitched in his chest, and he felt tears of joy well up in his eyes. He not only felt completely safe within Hinata's presence, but also felt...content. No, more than just content. He was genuinely happy. He hadn't felt that happy since he had met his father Minato.

"Is everything OK, Naruto-kun?" The young kunoichi inquired.

"Hinata...I feel so...happy...and loved. Nobody's ever said that to me before." Naruto said, his face streaked with joyful tears.

Hinata continued to smile as she stared deeply into his eyes. Even without her Byakugan, she could see the sheer elation in Naruto's eyes. Absolute joy and unbridled affection seemed to radiate from his being. His hands reached to cup her face. The teenage kunoichi blushed as she rested her cheek on his left hand. The two drew closer...and closer…...and closer, until finally…

The two embraced as their lips met. At first, the teens merely brushed lips as neither had much experience in such an act. Hinata's arms wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, entwining her fingers in his golden locks. Naruto's hands slunk down to Hinata's back, staying there, just caressing her back muscles gently.

As much as the two would have enjoyed continuing on, there was such a thing as oxygen, and both knew the consequences of deprivation. They broke the kiss slowly, allowing their lips to come apart in degrees. The young couple laid down on Hinata's bed, cuddling and merely enjoying each other's presence.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" She replied simply.

"I love you too." He said, with another of his famous vulpine grins.

"Good." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Just know one thing."

"What?" He asked.

"Don't expect me to let go of you. Ever." She responded happily.

"Ditto."

The two spent the rest of the night talking and kissing. And as the two finally fell asleep, they began to dream of their future together as the room was illuminated by the light of a harvest moon.

A/N: Now wasn't that just lovely? What I would love even more than pizza, root beer and ramen combined, is if you would rate and review this story. Also if you liked what you read, go ahead and send me a PM for future ideas/stories. Lastly, please take part in the poll. So far the end result looks like Naruto will have Gregory House-like features and Sassy Kurama is definitely in the cards(that's all the votes I have). That is all for this installment. Till next we meet, this is Zero signing out. Peace

\M/-Zero-\M/


End file.
